Tears in heaven
by edhel-tarien
Summary: Tyson had promised himself two years ago that he would tell him on that exact day.


_**Tears in heaven  
**__Authoress: Edhel-tarien  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Takao Kinomiya (Tyson Granger) and Kai Hiwatari. They belong to Takao Aoki who is owner and creator of the anime/Manga series Beyblade.**

_Hopefully this will keep you guys going until I update my longer stories! Sorry for the delay! Its **short and scribble!** Pre-warning!  
_

Tyson groggily let his eyes open, as he stared into the darkness of his room. Mind still not fully awake, he sat up slowly raising his hand to cover a yawn. Judging by the chilliness of the air, he guessed that it was around two or three in the morning.

Soft breaths reaching his ears, he grinned as he looked around him. His team mates had decided to sleep over that night in celebration of his birthday the next day. Grin widening in realisation that he was indeed eighteen years of age, he stretched and stood, his legs wobbling slightly from his weight.

He couldn't contain the excitement and nervousness he was beginning to feel. Exactly two years ago he had made a promise to himself that today would be the day that he would confess his love to the one man he had fallen for a long time ago. Kai Hiwatari.

Eyes scanning the room for the older man, his eyebrows scrunched confusion. His bed was empty and had looked like he had been out of it for a while. Tyson felt nervous as he leant against the wall. What If Kai had left? Before his birthday? Before he could tell him?

Frantically slipping out the door, he walked quietly yet quickly down the wooden hallways in search of his love. "Where are you?" he muttered, glancing about him in the darkness. Walking towards the door he heard a muffled cry, followed by masses of quietened sniffles and sobs.

Eyes widening, Tyson slipped around the corner and glanced out the window. There on the porch, his figure illuminated by the burning lamps, was Kai. He had brought his legs to his chest, wrapping his strong arms around them in a ball of emotion.

Tyson felt his heart break at the sight. Why was Kai crying? Sucking in a deep breath, he stepped out unto the porch, Kai physically stiffening at the sound. "Kai…" he whispered, Kai standing quickly before wiping the tears from his cheeks. "What do you want Tyson?" he spat, not daring to glance at the younger man.

Tyson felt hurt by his sense of tone, but brushed it off quickly. Kai was upset, it was understandable. Taking a few steps forward, he saw Kai's shoulders slightly shake.

"Kai…there's something that I had promised I would do for two years and today is that day I promised to do it" Tyson felt his hands cover in cold sweat as he wrung them together. Noticing that Kai was silent he took a deep breath.

"Do you remember when we were thirteen and you had taken to black Dranzer for the first time?" Kai's eyes widened as the memories came back. "And we were on the ice…you where going to let yourself die…I was…I was so afraid when you did…do you remember what I did Kai?"

Kai felt his breath get caught in his throat as he nodded his head silently. "Do you know why I held out my hand Kai? Do you know why I try so hard to get to know you even though every time you push me away it hurts like hell? Do you know why Kai?"

Kai swallowed harshly as he stared at the darkened floor beneath him, the lamp flickering burning patterns across the ground. He shook his head slowly.

Walking towards him some more, Tyson slipped his arms around him, his head resting on his back. Kai physically stiffened as he sucked in a harsh breath. "What I had promised myself to do two years ago Kai, was to tell you that I…" Tyson felt his heart race, as he felt tears burn around the edges of his eyes. "Was to tell you that I loved you…and that it doesn't matter if you dont love me back…but I just wanted to let you know…"

Releasing the shocked man from his embrace, Tyson swallowed harshly and spun around and went back inside. Kai stood frozen, his eyes widened in shock, his mind buzzing with thoughts. Tyson loved him…Tyson was the only one who loved him…

Spinning around, he stared at the empty space where the man had last been. "Tyson…" he chocked before sprinting inside to find the younger man about to step back into the room. Grabbing his wrist, he quietly shut the door and stared into his eyes.

"Why…how can you love me after all I've done to you? I lied to you, betrayed you, and left you so many times…how can you love a monster like me?" Tyson's eyes widened as he watched the glistening tears caress Kai's cheeks. "Because I…I just do…I love everything about you Kai Hiwatari…" he whispered, shrugging softly "I love you for being you"

Kai felt a sob rise in his throat as he swallowed it down, unable to stop the tears from falling. Tyson lifted a hand to his cheek, brushing the soft tears away with his caresses "don't cry my love" he whispered, Kai's eyes softening. "There's nothing to cry about".

Slipping the hand around his neck, Tyson brought Kai into a warm embrace. After a considerable long time, Tyson heard Kai whisper "I love you too" grinning uncontrollably, Tyson laughed as he hugged the man tighter, Kai finding happiness radiating throughout his body. He finally had found someone to love…someone to treasure him forever.

Tyson smiled tenderly as he enjoyed the feel of the older man in his arms. Two long years waiting...waiting for that exact moment. Tears brimming his eyes, he felt fire burn within his heart. It was like tears in heaven.

Breaking a little away, Kai brought his head closer to his, his crimson peircing through his blue. "Thankyou…" he whispered, Tyson's eyes glittering as a smile danced across his lips "your welcome" and with that Tyson sealed the distance, in a soft, long awaited kiss.

Breaking apart, Tyson leant his forehead against his as he stared into his crimson pools, mind still reeling from the kiss. "Happy birthday Tyson" Kai whispered, Tyson beaming as he entwined his fingers with his. "This will definitely be a birthday to remember"

THE END!

_Aww! Sorry for the delay on my longer stories, and I will have an update hopefully soon! Take care!_

_Edhel _


End file.
